Chatper 2 Meeting more losers
by EvonaTheGoldenPuppyHusky
Summary: Lance: I hope they don't find out my secret, they might cause it's almost a full moon. i don't want to hurt anyone, but I must save my brothers and Daizy and Huggy and keep Yin, Lena, and Widget safe. I love Yin, but I love Widget and am still with her.


Chapter 2- _A WowWowWubbzy, YinYangYo Story_

_Saving L.J., Daizy, Huggy, and D.J./ Falling Yin Love again._

"I'm Widget and this here is my one and only girl band "**The****Gorgeous Glitter Girls**"

""The Gutter gritty girls?" said Yang.

"NO you dufus! "**the Gorgeous Glitter Girls**". said Widget furiously.

"Oh so you're whores." Lance said.

Widget starts to turn red. "I am going to kick you furry…"

"Widget stop, they're not worth it." said the tall and beautiful Fox.

Yang and Lance start to get hearts in there eyes.

"Well I don't know who you are…"

"WIDGET!"

"But I wanna find out who this lovely lady Fox is." said Yang while grabbing her hand.

"Excuse me." said Fox.

"Aww don't be that way. I…"

"Already got a girl." said Lena.

"Hi everyone. I'm Patsy."

I'm Daizy,

and I'm Huggy!

Lance gets so confused. "Whoah, so you're Widget?"

"Oh yes I am. She said smiling at him with a devilish grin.

He stares back at her confused but smiles and grins.

Yin suspiciously jumps in. "Lance, you ever date this jellybean-shaped rabbit?"

"Who you callin' jellybean-shaped you little midget-lookin'-

"Ok girls no need to fight its almost Valentine's Day and Cupid's weird diaper wearin' ass is coming. Besides that's just an old saying' Grandpa Higgins' told my uncle before he fell in love with my Grandma."

Daizy gave him a very devilish look. "Come on Lancie LLLOOVE is in the air," she said getting closer to his face as if she wanted to kiss him. "I know there's a girl who you'll fall for, and watch out Lance cause' Cupid's arrow just might… get YA!-

"AAHHH! Don't do that!"

All the girls start giggling madly. Lance gasps and sighs.

"Look, I don't like anyone Ok,"

"Well how come you said you liked Yin?"

Lance quickly covered Yang's mouth.

"I-I never said I like-liked her I just said she was nice, sweet, cute and I liked her as a friend."

"Oh sure Lance yeah, deny your love for Yin but when she finds love don't be jealous, cause she is a man pleaser and a great kisser too."

"Lena! Stop that" Yin said pushing her playfully and giggling continuously.

Lance started getting nervous.

"Then his little Brother D.J. showed up."

Hey I'm the narrator you little brat get outta here!

"Hey you're a very mean narrator.

SO!?

Um Ok, I'll leave then Bitch."

Thank you. "Scoff". Smack ok anyway that-

"Ok that was very weird." said Yin as she moved the slide to the next clip.

"So Lance you said you like-like me?" Yin said with beady bunny eyes.

"Yin I like you as a girl who is my friend." Lance said with relief.

"Oh…" Yin replied disappointed

"Sigh, I do like you a lot though, and you are pretty cute.

"Fellow pink female rabbit, Hi I'm D.J." "I'm L.J.," "and I'm Skip oh hello big brother, dumping another one of your girls? This one is sexy."

"Excuse me?" Yin replied with a confused look at Lance.

Lance's eyes opened up wide. "Um uh D.J., L.J., and Skip, Uh Yin I-I these are my bro's D.J., L.J., and Skip" Lance said with a glare towards his three brothers.

Then Huggy, Daizy, and Patsy all smile at his brothers. And they do the same.

"Wow I thought having one sister was cool but 3 brothers, AWESOME!! Can I borrow one Lance?"

"Well I don't really care, take them all."

"Well I hate you too! I wish Evona was still alive she loved me more than you, you rotten brother who is going to have aids cause you have sex with all kinds of women and you have sex with Widget every night when we all are asleep." said his little brother L.J. crying. (The only one who took it seriously and loves him the most besides D.J.)

Then L.J. starts to run away towards the woods. Lance felt like a donkey's ass. And everyone starts to look at Lance.

"L.J. I'm sorry I didn't mean it come back!" he said as he ran towards the woods for a short time, Then backs up. Then Huggy runs towards the woods with Daizy before Terry Otter swoops over and grabs Patsy and Fox with a giant wolf and hawk like creature and kidnaps them.

"You will be destroyed Yin and Yang. Or my name is Harry Potter. And it's not thank God. Cause' he's a geek.

"Oh well I hated them anyway", said Daizy as she started running in L.J.'s direction along with Huggy and D.J. by her side. "I love that kid I hope we find him alive…" said Huggy with a few tears in her eyes' as all three of them disappear into the dark and foggy forest under an almost full moon.

"Oh no not an almost full moon, what I fthey find out I'm a _Were-Wolf_." Lance said to himself.

"What did you say?" Yin said suspiciously,

"Nothing!" Lance said quickly.

"Oh no Yin I gotta save those girls Patsy and Fox." "I know, but what about the little kids Yang?"

"You, Lena, Lance and Widget go save them me and me and Rodger Jr. along with Coop will save the girls."

"Be careful bro…" Yin said softly giving him a worried look.

"Hey where is Lola bunny?" said lance looking around.

"Probably getting laid." Said Lena.

"Now, Yin," "Lena" "Lance" "and Widget I guess " "no problem!!"," "LET'S GO!!!"

To Be CONTINUED… please don't laugh cause it's not funny! XP XD J.K.


End file.
